You belong with me
by BritishNinjaChick
Summary: not really a song fic but based on 'you belong with me' Taylor Swift. Ziva when she is jealous over Jeanne. Series of scenes in order. Not a one-shot. Please R&R, it makes me smile :D Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Song, not mine, Show, not mine, hell, I'm not even sure this computer's mine, but whatever.**

**A/N: This is a series of scenes between Tony and Ziva, during and after Jeanne, set to 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. They are in chronological order, but in some, he is with Jeanne, and in others, he's not. I just heard the song and thought 'OMG, this is so Ziva while she was jealous over Jeanne, I HAVE to write something.' I know it's not very good, as my muse has just disappeared, but if you could give me any pointers, that would be fantastic! Please R&R!**

**As always, it's dedicated to Lottie (ProspektsMarch161) who is a fantastic person with amazing stories!!**

**"You Belong With Me"**

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

Nothing interesting had happened all day. There had been no case, so Gibbs had set them all doing paper work, refusing to let them leave until it was finished. Now it was almost 0800 and the most interesting thing was the conversation now occurring in the bullpen.

'No, come on, Jeanne, I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't. Come on, don't be mad. Please, Jeanne?' Tony DiNozzo sighed quietly as he listened to his girlfriend yell over something he had meant as a joke. He couldn't even remember what he had said, and he doubted she could either. All that mattered is that he had offended her somehow. Now she was upset and he was trying desperately to smooth the situation over before it got out of hand.

His partner, Ziva David, found the whole thing hilarious. Personally, she thought his girlfriend, Jeanne, or what ever her name was, was an idiot. She knew how new Tony was to this whole monogamous relationship thing. He was bound to make a few mistakes. And from the sound of it, all he had said was one of his usual, stupid jokes about women in general. She could understand how that could be offencive to someone who was not used to him. Still, Jeanne and he had been going out for months now. Surely she was not seriously upset. She couldn't expect him to be the perfect boyfriend.

She knew she shouldn't, but she found the whole thing thoroughly amusing. As he finally slammed the receiver down, giving up on calming Jeanne, he glanced up, across the bullpen.

'Rough night, Tony?' she didn't try to hide the small smirk which was creeping across her features.

'None of your business,' he snapped back. She stared at him, seeing clearly in his eyes the anger and pain.

Standing, she slowly made her way over to him, sliding behind his desk so she was leaning on it right next to him.

Carefully, she reached a hand out, as if to touch his cheek, but at the last moment she withdrew her hand and crossed her arms. 'She will forgive you.' Ziva could almost hear her heart breaking as she watched his face darken and take on the look of a man, deeply troubled. All she wanted was to smooth things over for him.

He glanced up at her, giving a small, real smile that made her feel slightly better. She knew she should probably go back to work, but she hated putting even that amount of space between them.

Returning to her desk, she found the paperwork was almost done. Looking over, she noticed Tony's pile was almost three times as big as hers.

Sighing, she stood, collected her bags and walked to the elevator. She hated seeing him with someone else, but she hated seeing him like this even more. She knew the way. She had found it while snooping around his desk.

Her mini pulled up outside an apartment building and she stepped out. Her heart was racing as though she had just run the miles from the navy yard. She took a deep breath and made her way to apartment 202.

Out side the door, she hesitated. Should she really be here? Wasn't this intruding into his personal life? But he was her partner. She had to at least try to make things better for him.

Before she could back out, she knocked. The door swung open to reveal a beautiful woman with short brown hair and bright green eyes. Ziva felt another pang of jealousy. She could see why Tony loved this girl. Why couldn't she look like that?

'Can I help you?' Jeanne stared out of her open door at the exotic beauty in front of her. She was sure if she looked like that, Tony would never say stupid things. He would be surely do anything for her. A pang of jealousy rose as she waited for the woman to speak.

Oh shit, thought Ziva, what was she going to say? 'Umm, Tony asked me to stop by on his way home, to tell you that he would be late,' she blurted out. He hadn't told her any such thing, but he would be late and he had tried to call Jeanne again, probably to tell her, but she hadn't answered. 'He said he tried to call, but got no answer. I do not know why he asked me to drip by, but maybe there was something wrong with his phone.'

Jeanne looked at her oddly. 'Do you mean, drop by?' The jealousy in her spiked even higher. This woman knew Tony. On top of that, her accent was exotic and beautiful.

Ziva stared at her for a second 'Yes! That is what I mean! I am sorry, American idioms are not my strong point.' She smiled nervously. She paused for a moment before jumping straight in. 'I am sorry for intruding, but I heard Tony arguing with someone earlier. I am pretty certain it was you.'

'Yes, what about it?'

'Listen, while Tony is a good guy, he is also an idiot. Whatever he said to upset you, I am sure he did not mean it. He can say foolish things when he is not thinking, but he really does love you, and I know that he would hate to think he hurt you.' That said, she nodded and made to leave, when Jeanne's voice called out behind her.

'What are you to Tony?' She seemed stressed. For some reason, it annoyed her that this woman was close enough to Tony to understand him like that.

Again, Ziva hesitated. What should she say? She knew she was in love with Tony, but he loved Jeanne. They were partners, she would die for him. But that wasn't what she wanted to know. 'We are just colleagues. We work together. That is all.'

And with that, she left. She heard Jeanne call out for a name behind her, but didn't answer.

Later, when Tony came home, he would be greeted by his smiling girlfriend. He would be confused, wondering why he wasn't being yelled at, accused for what he had done. She would smile and say his friend had explained it all. If it was possible, he would be even more confused but wouldn't press it.

Jeanne would sit with him while they watched a movie, completely content for the first time in a while. The beauty didn't have Tony. He had chosen her, and for that, she felt extremely happy. For the first time, she truly realised how lucky she was.

Ziva would go home, curl up on the sofa and put in a movie too. She however, would be feeling slightly down. There was no way she could compete with Jeanne, but as long as Tony was happy, she didn't care. She loved him too much.

**Okay, well, this turned out to be too long to just be one chapter, so I'm going to split it up into several shorter ones. I'll probably post one a day, but sorry if it takes a bit longer. Please review to tell me what I could do better! Pretty please?**

**Ciber cookies to anyone who guesses where the next scene takes place!**

**love ya.**

**Jen :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the hits I got! It really makes me happy!**

**You belong with me**

_I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do_

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Just where she had been for the past five hours. Ever since she had left Jeanne to Tony. God she hoped she had done the right thing.

She was not used to this. Sitting home alone, thinking of some man. Normally, she would be doing one of two things. Either out, finding the guy she was thinking of, or out, trying to forget him. And yet here she was.

The silence was just too oppressive. It gave her too much time to think.

Rolling onto her stomach, she reached out, turning on the CD player Abby had bought her for her first Christmas, along with some rather interesting CD's. She found herself listening one of her favourite songs. She didn't even remember putting the CD in.

Rolling over again, she sank into the covers, her mind drifting again to Tony. She hated how he just slipped into her head, invading her personal space without even being in the room. She could hear his voice in her head, laughing at her as she slumped on the bed. It wasn't a nasty laugh. More like teasing her for showing a weakness.

'What?' she could hear his laugh, 'Our Crazy Ninja, tired? Who would've guessed?'

'Shut up!' she groaned into her pillow.

Getting up, she started for the shower, wondering as she went, why it was she was so stuck on him. She should just get over it.

Jeanne was perfect. Just what Tony wanted and needed. She was pretty, delicate and knew what she should wear to show herself off. And Ziva doubted she had ever killed anyone. On purpose.

That was another thing. She was a doctor. She saved people.

Ziva on the other hand, was a killer. She was more at home with a gun in her hand than some antibiotic.

She did appreciate the irony though. From the way she had looked earlier, Ziva knew Jeanne loved Tony. So there were two women in Tony's life. Both loved him, both took up a lot of his time. But other than that, they were complete opposites.

Sighing, she turned on the shower and let the warm water wash over her, smoothing the aches away.

--

Tony sighed as he rolled over. Next to him was one of the most beautiful women in the world. He smiled as he took in her sleeping form. The smile vanished as he thought again how he was living a lie. He was not Tony DiNardo. She loved a man that didn't exist. He knew in his heart that it wouldn't end well, but he couldn't stop himself from falling in love with her.

He was slightly confused over last night. He had come home last night, expecting a fight, expecting to grovel at her feet. Instead, he had been met by a beautiful, smiling woman, saying she understood. He had asked the reason for the sudden change in mood, but the only answer he had got was that a friend had dropped by and explained everything.

Now, he found himself wondering who the friend had been. Who did he know that would visit his girlfriend to calm her down and save him? Who did he know who even knew he HAD a girlfriend, let alone where she lived?

No one knew. Except, perhaps, Ziva? She was a trained spy. Maybe she had found out where Jeanne lived.

Tony shivered slightly. Just the thought of Ziva and Jeanne in the same room scared him.

But that was stupid. Why did he feel like that? I mean, Ziva was just a friend, and Jeanne was his girlfriend. So why did the thought of them talking with each other so... freaky?

**Okay, I really struggled with this one. It just didn't want to work, so sorry if it isn't very good. **

**Review if you loved 'Dead Reckoning' on Tuesday! YAY! We finally saw some TIVA!! **

**The little button calls...**

**Jen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry I didn't update yesterday but it was my brother's birthday so we were pretty busy.**

**You belong with me.**

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me._

Ziva found herself sitting at her desk in the bullpen, much as she had been for months, staring across at an empty desk. Hours ago, she had seen his car blow up on screen. Minutes ago, she had been at the scene, taking photos of her dead partner.

His mission had been compromised. He had called the emergency number and finally, Ziva knew why he was away for such long periods of time.

In one way, it was a relief, knowing that he did not have some deadly disease. It had scared her when she believed he was having a relapse to the plague and now she knew he was fine. Other than being blown to pieces by a car bomb.

She should be used to this. Death. But this had hit her harder than any other. She had had partners before who died. It was part of the job. This was not like those times. She had never had a partnership that was so strong. Their deaths had been part of the job. Easy to push aside.

Tony's death affected her like no other. It was though a part of her had died along with him, and yet she couldn't help but hope. Perhaps it wasn't him in the car. Perhaps he was somewhere else. With Jeanne. Who wasn't really his girlfriend. But he did really love her.

This was such a mess.

--

He was alive. And he was heartbroken.

The feeling of elation when Ducky had told them the man downstairs never had the plague, rivalled all other emotions she had ever felt.

When he had walked out of the elevator and Kort had attacked him, she had been so close to shooting the man it surprised her. Tony was alive, and Kort was threatening him. It was only Tony's look over Kort's shoulder that stopped her.

She could tell he was upset despite trying to hide it behind his usual jokes. She could see the pain in his eyes and she knew he had told Jeanne.

She tried to find her, while Tony was with the Director. She didn't know what she would do if she found her. She only knew that she had to help.

Entering Jeanne's apartment sort of felt like an intrusion. This was part of Tony's life that he didn't seem to want to share and she didn't want to invade.

He took the envelope with his name on and looked up at Ziva. Their eyes met and for the first time since he had emerged from the elevator, it was as though he was really seeing her.

They stood closer than others would see as comfortable. But neither of them found it strange.

'Have you ever lied to someone you love, Ziva?' There was pain in his voice and his eyes.

She thought about the two of them, how much she loved him, and how she had never told him. She lied everyday when she said they were partners because she knew that to her, they were so much more.

'Yes,' was her answer and it was tinged with pity.

'They ever forgive you?'

'They never found out.'

He explained everything to her. How he had told Jeanne, what she had said. With each word she could feel her heart ache for the man in front of her. Turning, she muttered something about putting out a BOLO.

'We will find her.' She started to leave.

'She doesn't want to be found.'

She left, planning to out the BOLO out anyway. Really, she just couldn't be in that room any more. Tony wanted to be left alone and she needed to get out.

In the corridor, she leant tiredly against the wall. Things just kept getting worse.

**Thanks for reading. I promise we'll get to TIVA soon! Also, not sure when I'll get to update again, because there's a lot of stuff going on here right now, so sorry if the next one isn't for a few days, but I hope it'll be worth it.**

**The pretty green button calls...**

**Jen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Two things. One, sorry for the wait and two, sorry this is so short. It's been bedlam around here. LOTS going on :D so I haven't had much time to write.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews I've had. They really make me soo happy! **

**As always, don't own, and dedicated to Lottie (oh and MandyJane) love you both!!**

**You belong with me**

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

She loved Saturdays. It was their day off and she could do what she wanted. In Mossad, she didn't get days off, she only got orders. Her life used to be her job. At NCIS, her job became her life, or at least some of it did.

She tilted her head back, feeling the sun on her face and smiled. She tipped further back and almost over balanced when she felt an arm come around her waist, keeping her steady. The smile spread.

Tony noticed the smile that graced his partner's features, as the sun washed over her features. He knew that sometimes, the lack of sun depressed her and that the warm spell they had been having of late was doing wonders for her mood. She had barely threatened to kill him once in the last few weeks. To tell the truth, he was kinda disappointed. After all, she really was hot when she was mad.

She leant back further and almost over balanced. At the last moment, he reached out and rapped his arm around her waist, righting her. He knew it should feel odd, being this close to someone who wasn't his girlfriend, but with her, it just felt right. It always had. More so than with Jeanne.

He lead her over to a bench in the middle of the field, her eyes still shut as they sat down. She leant back again and he marvelled at how the sun seemed to glisten over her golden skin. He mentally shook himself. This was ridiculous. He had just broken up with Jeanne and was still not over that. He shouldn't be ogling (or googling) his partner.

'Why are you staring at me, Tony?' He jumped and Ziva snickered slightly. How the hell had she known? Her and her crazy ninja skills. No wonder he was so intrigued by her.

'I wasn't staring. I was merely lost in thought and happened to be looking in your direction,' he covered quickly before glaring at her playfully.

'You, lost in thought? I do not think so,' she laughed again. 'And you were definitely staring.' She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light and looked over at him.

It was hard to miss the dark circles under his eyes that had become more prominent ever since that girl had left. He had been looking more tired and she suspected he had been drinking too. He was smiling though. That was good.

He was wearing his oldest pair of jeans and an old green top that looked great on him. She loved him in green, just as he loved her in blue.

'I was _not_ staring,' he pouted, bringing her out of her thoughts with a bang.

'Fine, then. What were you thinking?' she asked, actually curious for once. She didn't want him brooding over what had happened, but she was afraid that he was. He seemed to brood more and more lately.

He sat up a bit straighter and turned more towards her, smiling slightly. 'Just about the time we stuck McGee to Abby's lab table.'

She found herself grinning. That had been fun.

'She yelled at him for well over half an hour. And then, Gibbs walked in and put the glue remover next to him, just out of reach.'

A couple of joggers ran past, staring at the couple seated on the bench, laughing their heads off.

It all seemed so easy, that day. Not having to convince anyone, having to analyse or explain what they meant or why they did it. With anyone else, they would have walls up, pretending to be someone other than themselves. They were so comfortable with each other. And neither ever wondered why.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short!**

**Pretty please press the pretty green button!**

**Loads a Love**

**Jen x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for the long wait. my computer crashed. The next UD may take some time as well as I have some GCSE's coming up and I have to revise or I'll die :D. Any way, thanks for all the reviews I've had, they really do make me happy!**

**You belong with me**

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatchu doing  
With a girl like that_

They were curled on her couch doing what they always did after the end of a case, watching some movie that she 'absolutely haven't lived until she'd seen it'. But instead of watching the movie, Ziva was watching her partner. There was something off about him. There had been ever since Jeanne had turned up in that case.

She had told him to be a man and talk to her. And she had broken his heart. It had only taken one sentence, but Ziva could see, from where she was eavesdropping, the affect it had on him.

'I wish I never met you.'

Ziva had seen his heart die with those words and she had felt her own chest ache for him. That had only been a few days ago.

She curled into him resting her head on his shoulder. The close proximity was killing her, but she didn't want to move. She needed to let him know she was there for him. She smiled as his arm tightened very slightly around her. She shifted closer, nuzzling her head into his neck.

Then she realised what was wrong. He wasn't smiling. His smile always had the strangest affect on her, making her heart leap when it was directed at her, of just shiver in general. She hadn't seen him smile in quite a while, not since Jeanne left.

'Tony?' she asked tentatively.

He made a noise in the back of his throat to show he was listening.

'Are you alright?' she moved from her spot on his chest, missing the slight frown on his face at her actions. Looking up at him, her brows furrowed slightly as she reached up to touch his cheek.

'Yeah,' he laughed it off, but she could see right through him. She knew he was hurting. 'Of course.'

'Tony.' He never knew she had that much power over him, but just the way she said his name made him want to tell her everything. There was another feeling deeper down, but he put that away to him being on the 'rebound'.

'I'm fine, Ziva, really,' he flashed her something similar to his trademark grin but knew from the look on her face that he had not convinced her.

She reached for her wine glass and finished it before settling back against him. She knew he was lying. His eyes always gave everything away. And she knew that her eyes did the same for him and only him. They could read each other like a book and yet both they insisted on keeping secrets.

As she tucked her head back against his neck, he sighed silently. He had hated lying to her while he had been undercover. The others, he could manage. They had not been briefed and he didn't feel bad about keeping them out of the loop. The only one he felt bad about was Ziva. She was his partner and he knew how worried she had been. She was also his best friend. And there was something else. Something he didn't really want to think about. Because he knew what it was, if he really thought about it. So it was best not to think about it.

His arm settled around her again as he pulled her close. Nothing was the same now. He knew it wouldn't be.

But he still hoped.

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short. **

**Hope you all had a great Easter!**

**Review if you like those chocolate bunnies! I'm currently eating one of the mini ones now. :D**

**Jen x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Completely dedicated to ProspektsMarch161 for betaing this for me :D**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, get over it!**

**You belong with me**

_Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_

He didn't know what he was doing here. It was 0200 in the morning and there was no way she would still be awake. He was certain that whatever her response to his appearance, it would not be too welcome. So why was he doing this now? He should wait till tomorrow morning, when she would be in a better mood.

But that was what he had been doing his whole life. Putting it off and putting it off. Waiting for the best moment.

Then Jeanne had come along and he had managed to convince himself that he was in love with her. And he really thought he had been. So he had put what ever else he had been feeling out of his head in favor of exploring this new and wonderful thing he had.

He knew he had hurt her and badly when he hadn't trusted her enough to tell her what was going on. He had left her to worry that he was dying or something, when in fact the truth was much less horrifying. And yet, despite all he had put her through over that year, when it all went pear shaped, she was the one who waited for him, trying to help him put the pieces of his broken heart back together.

Those feelings that he had tried to put on hold for Jeanne came crashing back with all the speed and momentum of a train crash. And he had been able to do nothing but sit back and watch as once again, Ziva David somehow became the centre of his life.

Which was why he was driving at a speed worthy of Ziva herself, at an un-godly hour in the morning, straight to her apartment so that, at last, he could finally stop waiting.

---

She didn't know why, but tonight she just couldn't sleep. She was extremely tired and just wanted to collapse, but the exhaustion was mental, not physical. At lunch time today, she had officially given up. Again. She would try to move on, she promised herself for the millionth time. Even though she knew she couldn't.

Searching through her apartment for the fifth time that night, she found the gun she had misplaced a long time ago. It had never actually been fired, because she had never had to use it. And eventually, she had actually forgotten about it, hidden under her sofa as it was. Settling down at her kitchen table, she started cleaning it, methodically, hoping that the ritualistic movements would calm her down.

It didn't seem to be working and she was just about to put it back in its hiding spot when the doorbell rang.

She wondered who could be calling this late. Honestly though, she already knew. There was only one person who would dare to disturb her sleep. And really, she was glad for the interruption. But what could he want at 0230 in the morning?

Slowly making her way down the corridor, she opened the door to the shocked face of Tony DiNozzo.

---

He had known she would be pissed at being woken up, but he didn't expect to have a gun pointed at his head.

'Tony,' her voice was quiet and gentle and it sent shivers down his spine. 'What are you doing here? Is everything alright?' Her face displayed worry and he instantly realised what it must look like to her. Him arriving this late -or early depending on how you looked at it - with his eyes blood shot, looking much like he had when he had told Jeanne he loved her. But this time was far more important. If he messed this up, he felt he may never be happy again.

She steps back as soon as she sees it is him, moving out of the way to let him in. She realised she still had her gun in her hand and can't help but smile as she finally understands Tony's shocked look.

'Yeah,' he mutters, not thinking. He moves past her into the living room, his body brushing against hers as he squeezes through, teasing them both.

'I mean, no.' She looks at him, confusion on her face as she follows him into her house. 'Ziva, we have to talk.'

She stiffens at these words, her Mossad training kicking in as she watches him. Has he finally figured out her feelings for him and decided he had to tell her that he didn't feel the same way? Maybe he's come to tell her that it would never work between them and that they should just be friends? She didn't know how she could cope if that was it. She loves him.

He notices he stiffness but disregards it. He doesn't care if she knows what he's going to say. He knows that she will probably tell him that they are a bad idea and could never happen. He knows that if that happens, his heart would probably never recover. But not knowing how she felt would be worse.

If she fell in love and got married without him ever telling her how he felt, he would never be able to forgive himself. So, no matter the consequence, he had to tell her.

'Ziva, I...' he hesitated. He couldn't do it. It was as though there was something in his throat stopping his speech. But he had to. All those times he had almost told her and stopped himself at the last moment. He could no longer live by doing that. He needed to know for sure whether she cared or not. Either way, he would have his answer.

So he tried again, 'I, Ziva David, I think, I think I've fallen in love with you.'

Silence.

It only lasted for a moment, a minute at most, but to Tony, it was the longest time of his life.

Ziva was in shock. For a moment, she was certain that she must have heard wrong, but as she stared into his eyes, she saw the truth written there bright as day.

'Ziva,' his voice finally cut through the haze she was feeling. 'Please say something.'

The next thing either of them knew, she had launched herself across the room and into his arms, her lips crushing against his in a fierce kiss. It took him a second to realise what was happening, but when he finally did he found himself kissing her back with equal passion.

It was like heaven. Infinitely better than their kiss undercover, where both had been nervous and acutely aware of the people observing them. Now, there was no one to watch as they kissed as though it was their last day on this planet.

Finally they had to break apart of pass out from lack of air, both unwilling to let the other go. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and rested his forehead against hers.

She stared into his bright green eyes, wild with the intensity of their kiss and finally she could say what she had wanted to say for so long, all through Jeanne and even before that, almost from the first moment they had met.

'I love you too, Tony.'

Joy shot through both of them as it finally caught up with them what had just happened. They were together, after so long of waiting and wanting, it was finally happening. And nothing had ever been so wonderful.

_Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?_

**Hey, so, it's finally over! Thank God! I struggled so badly with this one, it was unbelievable. But now it's finally done, and I am pretty certain I will never EVER write another song fic! I really hope you liked it, even though I think it was awful, and PLEASE review, they make me sooo happy, and I didn't get ANY for my last chapter :( But thanks SO much to anyone who has reviewed any of my stories!!!**

**Anyway, love you all**

**Jen x**


End file.
